1. Field
The present application relates to wireless communication, and more specifically to systems, methods and devices to enable management of wireless network resources.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems employing packet-switched technology are widely deployed to provide various types of communication, such as, for example, voice, data, multimedia services, etc. Growing demand for high-rate wireless data services continues to drive the migration towards packet-switched technology. Yet as the demand for high-rate wireless data services grows, there lies a challenge to provide access to circuit-switched system resources, which are preferred by some users for voice service.
Packet-switched networks and system resources are based on the long-term evolution (“LTE”) standards or similar technology, which were developed to be the next generation of wireless networks. However, the deployment of packet-switched networks and system resources has occurred piecemeal and in isolated pockets, often within previously available circuit-switched networks. Consequently, some wireless networks contain both packet-switched and circuit-switched system resources. Some users prefer the quality of service (QoS) for voice service on circuit-switched systems resources over the QoS for voice service on packet-switched system resources provided by the same wireless network carrier. As a result, some wireless network carriers support a scheme known as circuit-switched (CS) fallback. CS fallback allows mobile devices or other types of user equipment to send a message to the network controller requesting access to circuit-switched system resources for voice service. The decision to provide access to circuit-switched system resources upon request from user equipment is within the sole control of the network controller. Accordingly, a CS fallback request can be denied even if CS fallback is generally supported by the network. Some wireless network carriers do not support CS fallback schemes at all, even though circuit-switched system resources are available. In other words, user equipment operable on packet-switched system resources is denied access to available circuit-switched system resources by some wireless network carriers. Enabling the selection a radio access technology associated with a preferred service is desirable.